


Serving His Queen

by kiwiesweetie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiesweetie/pseuds/kiwiesweetie
Summary: Thor lets Dottie take control after teasing her all night.





	Serving His Queen

Thor never understood the appeal of sleeping in. To him, it was just wasting the valuable time that the day had to offer. At least, that’s what he thought until he spent the night staying up with Dottie. Something felt almost magical about watching the night grow old with the one he loves, slowly turning into incomprehensible giggling messes. The afternoon wake up felt even better, a tingling sensation in his stomach and the feeling of Dottie snuggled up close to him. He assumed that she was asleep, as she had stayed up for slightly longer than he did. As he slowly adjusted to the brightness of the outside world seeping in through her halfway opened blinds, he realized that she had woken up far before he did. She began to stir behind him when she figured out he was awake, trying to muffle her excited noises. 

“Morning, honey.” Dottie wrapped her arms around him.   
“It’s afternoon, my dear.” Thor grumbled, still half asleep.   
“Might as well be morning for you, sleepy little prince.” She hummed, soft hands lingering on his clothed chest.   
“Darling…” He sighed, unconsciously leaning into her. “You’re rather riled up already.”   
“You kept teasing me last night, dummy!” She whined, close enough to his ear to make him shiver. “Don’t you remember?” 

It took Thor a moment to recall what Dottie was talking about. Once he did, he realized that deserved whatever he had coming to him. When the two weren’t talking and making jokes about anything that came to mind, Thor was growling in her ear about everything he wanted to do to her. One hand pinning her wrists above her head, the other kneading her breasts like a master baker. This went on for most of the night, and then he found himself getting too tired to continue. So she went to sleep craving him, and wanted payback for the relentless teasing. 

“Go easy on me, princess.” Thor held her hands. “I don’t usually stay up on my own accord.”   
“Nu uh, I’m not princess today.” Dottie nuzzled into his back. “I’m your queen.”   
“I’m assuming this makes me your prince.” He chuckled, loving any attempt from her to control.   
“Of course! That’s why I called you prince earlier, yknow…” She huffed, grabbing at his chest. “I’m detecting a bit of sarcasm from you. That won’t be tolerated today.”   
“Really? And what will you do to me if I don’t stop, my gracious queen?” He held back more laughter. 

Instead of saying anything in response, Dottie slowly trailed her hands down his chest and to the hem of his shirt. Effortlessly slipping underneath the fabric, she began to lightly trace her fingers against the bare skin of his stomach. Thor’s breathing became slightly uneven, but assumed that was going to be the end of it. When she began kissing his neck and pressing her supple body against his back, he knew this was going to be an interesting experience. These sensations were simple, nothing that would usually phase him. Something about that day left him in an extra sensitive state. Every press of her fingertips against his muscles and sigh against his ear made him have to bite his lip in response. 

“You’re so pretty.” Dottie hummed, hands groping his pecs.   
That line made Thor unravel, letting go of his lip and letting out a gasp. Not a noise he was used to hearing come from him, but he decided not to focus on that. His girlfriend wanted to please him, and hear his reactions. Despite being flustered, he wanted her to know that what she was doing was working. Though his voice was in no way the only way of her knowing his feelings. Her breasts and stomach squished against his back, thigh resting on his hip, and erotic voice extremely close to his ear was starting to form a visible tent in his boxers. She found this out the moment her exploring hands went a little lower. 

“You’re hard just from this? You pervert.” Dottie giggled softly, rolling her hips against the small of his back.   
“This is just...how I am in the morning.” Thor gulped, surprised by how shaky his voice was.   
“Oh? But you said yourself, it’s afternoon.” She licked a stripe up his neck. “Don’t be embarrassed, baby.”  
“I’m not embarrassed, just not used to thi-- Dottie…” He sighed her name as her hand slipped into his underwear, gripping his erection. 

She was working fast, hand slick with saliva as she started to stroke him lovingly. His lips trembled as he struggled to catch his breath, already bucking into her touch. She gasped from his movements, biting his ear to muffle any of her noises. Her free hand glided across his beautifully sculpted chest and stomach, applying pressure with her thumb whenever he would react to a certain area being touched. Thor for the first time was beginning to understand why Dottie always wanted to cover her mouth when they were first getting intimate, something about making vulnerable noises made him feel naked and flushed. 

“You’re such a good little prince.” Dottie cooed, voice breathy. “I haven’t even started and you’re already pulsing. You want more than this don’t you, baby?”   
“Darling, I--” Thor tried to speak, cut off with a loud grunt as she bit down on his shoulder.   
“That’s not my name today, honey.” She chirped, a passion in her tone that neither of them expected.   
“My queen, please…” He panted, fully thrusting into her hand. “I want--I need to feel you.” 

Suddenly, she tugged on his shoulders to get him to turn and face her. Once he saw her, the first thing his eyes landed on were her exposed breasts. She was cupping them tenderly, showing them off to his hungry eyes. Before she could say anything he was sucking gently on one of her nipples, and one of her hands was resting in his hair. Her moans sounded like music to his ears, only making his cock pulse even more. She continued to stroke him, now even faster than before. 

“Oh, you’re so cute!” Dottie squealed, scratching the back of his head lightly. “I bet if I keep going, you’ll cum.”   
Thor nodded eagerly in response, placing his hands on her back to pull her closer.   
“Well I can’t let you cum just yet, dummy.” She kissed his head, caressing her thumb around the tip. “You haven’t properly served your queen.”   
Hearing that, Thor took his mouth off of her breast to look into her eyes with a pleading expression. She cupped his cheek and gave him a slow kiss on the lips. He wasn’t sure if it was out of a want to finish, or to please her with his dripping cock. Either way, she clearly had plans for the both of them. She shifted so that their hips were much closer together, positioning the head of his cock at her entrance. He groaned loudly, hips trembling so he didn’t instantly begin to thrust. Dottie whimpered as she swirled the tip around, barely even an inch inside of her. She pressed it against her swollen clit, before gently grinding her hips against his hard cock. Her noises were driving him wild, soft whines like she wanted something much more. 

“Dottie, Dottie please…” Thor begged, barely able to contain himself. “I’ll do anything you want, my queen.”   
“Since you’re being so polite.” Dottie reached back and tugged on his hair, hard. “Fuck me like you said you would last night.” 

That was everything that he needed to hear. Just like that he began to pound into her like a wild animal. Her hand tightly gripping his hair, still pulling on it while he plowed her. She cried out his name, wrapping her legs around his hips to keep him deep inside. He panted and grunted with each thrust, almost feeling his eyes begin to water. Dottie’s pussy was already dripping from all of her teasing, along with rolling her hips against the skin of his back while unable to contain her arousal. Her eyes rolled slightly upwards, adoring the feeling of him completely letting loose on her. Clearly this was something she was going to do in the future. 

“F-fuck, baby…!” Dottie cried, her confidence mostly gone. “T-that’s it! Right there! Y-you’re such a good boy…!”

The moment those words of praise came out of her mouth, Thor knew he was going to cum. He sped up his hips, pressing his thumb firmly against her clit to make sure she was feeling the most pleasure possible. Then, for the first time between the two of them something amazing happened. Through the combined passion of their movements, and pure arousal of their noises they were able to finish at the same time. Dottie nearly screaming with bliss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she clenched and spasmed around his cock. Thor moaning as he unloaded into her, sighing as his thick cum completely filled her up. 

Both of them were seeing stars when he pulled out, barely able to keep their eyes open. He nearly collapsed next to her, breathing like he just ran a marathon. She couldn’t even focus on her surroundings for a moment, being hit with a mixture of satisfaction and sleepiness. Her hand quickly went back to his hair to pet him, giggling when he leaned into her hand. 

“I learned some things about you today.” Dottie teased, twirling a strand of his blonde locks around her finger.   
“You need to promise to not use any of that to get your way, brat.” Thor attempted to gain his control back.   
“I’ll try my best…” She hummed, despite knowing that she would do exactly that.


End file.
